One of the background arts concerning this technology fields is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei8 (1996)-63857. This Patent Application Publication says, “This invention provides a library apparatus that has an improved access capability and can reliably store the differences of access frequencies based on needed storage capacities, and an access frequency control method for the same”.